


На замерзшей реке в два часа ночи после полуночи

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Иногда необходимость разобраться в прошлом важнее, чем потребность сохранить настоящее.





	На замерзшей реке в два часа ночи после полуночи

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся <https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/15497514> и <https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/16113044>, разрешение автора этих работ на использование персонажей получено; упоминание суицида.

— Я не уверена, что сделала всё, что могла, — я замолчала, опустила глаза и, выдержав пару секунд, вновь посмотрела на своего терапевта. — Я не уверена. Но я и не могла прожить её чувства за неё. Это какая-то иррациональная вина. Но я могу с ней справиться.

Ирина смотрела на меня спокойно и, на мой взгляд, немного понимающе. Я чувствовала это спокойное понимание и неравнодушие, и мне постепенно становилось легче. Это было похоже на подъем в гору — шаг за шагом я шла вверх, опираясь то на себя, то на поддержку друзей, то на помощь Ирины. В основном я сочетала эти «способы опоры». Дорога была неблизкая. Но я и была далеко не в самом начале. 

От Ирины пахло холодным летним утром, а ещё немного лилиями в металлической вазе — я легко отличила эти духи и позднее нашла в парфюмерном. Запах заставлял меня думать о лете: о грушах, свисающих с деревьев, о полураспустившихся цветах лилий, о металлическом обрамлении сада. Это был красивый, необычный и сдержанный запах — мне было приятно слышать его, но как человек, предпочитающий землистую или древесную базу, я не смогла бы носить этот аромат. Тем интереснее было наблюдать его на другом человеке. Пару раз мы с Ириной говорили о моей страсти к парфюмерии, и она из интереса спросила о том, какие запахи мои любимые. Я уверенно назвала пачули, ладан, ваниль, а затем, запнувшись, заметила, что раньше очень любила бергамот. Тогда мы помолчали.

— Мы можем использовать пережитый нами опыт как подспорье в дальнейшей работе. Наши ошибки дают нам возможность развития, наши поступки, как и поступки близких, становятся тем, о чем вы мне однажды говорили — строчкой в книге, найденной в нужное время. Важными словами. Горьким, но полезным жизненным опытом. Тем не менее, нужно помнить — мы же не всесильны. Мы не решаем за других людей, только подсказываем и помогаем — они сами выбирают, что им делать. 

— Мне жаль, что маме пришлось поступить именно так. Я жалею, что ей пришлось выбрать такой путь.

В кабинете было прохладно. Окно было приоткрыто, и шторка колыхалась от ветра. Я ещё раз вдохнула свежий утренний воздух и попросила закрыть окно. 

В этом было нечто особенное — приходить на сеанс к десяти утра, чувствовать по дороге, как легкий мороз пробирается под куртку, так, точно если я сожмусь и закутаюсь сильнее, будет теплее, а если и не закутаюсь, ничего страшного не случится. Я сохраняла за собой это время ранним утром, если только в расписании Ирины ничего не менялось. Раз в неделю я приходила к ней — в какой-то момент мы сокращали количество сеансов, но месяц назад я предложила вернуться к привычному режиму работы. 

Я очень хотела удержать маму от возвращения в Грузию. Она не грузинка по национальности, но провела там всю юность — работала, училась, просто жила там, хотя никогда не любила ни эту страну, ни климат, ни нравы. Она уехала туда сразу после школы, хотя бабушка и дедушка были резко против. У меня сложилось впечатление, что маме хотелось оказаться где-то, где ей дискомфортно и жить в условиях борьбы с самой собой и миром; по крайней мере, именно так она поступала и по возвращении домой. Сейчас было так же. Ей предложили выгодную работу там, и она без раздумий согласилась. Как ранее мамины родители, теперь я реагировала болезненно. Дело было, конечно, не в карьере или в моей зависти к перемене мест (этого я точно не испытывала). Я боялась, что теперь, после внезапной смерти её сестры, она погрузится в горе так сильно, что едва ли сможет помочь себе сама — и я хорошо знала, что сейчас сужу о ней свысока, с позиции своего опыта терапии. Я теперь понимала, чем может аукнуться непрожитое и подавленное горе, и мне было страшно — и из-за того, что это была моя мама, и из-за того, что я хорошо помнила голос Анны, рассказывающей мне о своем детстве и своей утрате. А уж мой страх за человека... Я долго работала над своими личными границами: училась отделять себя от чужих переживаний, не брать за него ответственность, разрешать ему совершать свои ошибки и не воспринимать эти ошибки как свои. Я действительно старалась не брать на себя слишком много и уж тем более не пытаться жить за других. У меня был свой путь, о котором я почти никогда не рассказывала клиентам, а если и говорила, то только некоторые детали, важные исключительно для конкретной ситуации. Но моя жизнь вне работы тоже существовала, уж для меня-то она была реальна, и вот вчера я провожала свою мать в Тбилиси. Обратного билета она не взяла, обещала звонить и рассказывать, как у неё дела. Я знала, что мама будет звонить редко и говорить, что всё хорошо, что бы там ни случилось на самом деле. И что если она на что-то пожалуется, потребуется задуматься о внеплановом отпуске, по крайней мере, предложить маме приехать. 

Я злилась, мне было досадно, мне было тревожно, одиноко и грустно. И теперь, сидя напротив Ирины, я могла дать пространство всему, что копилось в моей груди — чтобы, наконец, выдохнуть. 

***

Инга пришла под конец рабочего дня. Мой клиент уже ушел, и я делала заметки в блокноте относительно последнего сеанса. Мы, кажется, двигались в нужном направлении; мужчина постепенно преодолевал свою тревожность и комплексы из-за избыточного веса, да и его речь стала чуть более спокойной, чем на первых сеансах. Тогда он едва ли не заикался.

Я успела записать почти все, когда в дверь постучались.

— Открыто! — устало произнесла я.

Я ожидала увидеть женщину из соседнего кабинета, обещавшую занести мне акварель, поэтому даже не сразу заметила Ингу, остановившуюся у двери.

Она молча смотрела на меня. Я чувствовала её неуверенность и тревогу, но кроме того — кроме того, что испытывала она, было кое-что ещё. Я ощущала себя натянутой стрелой — тронь и я сорвусь. Так она не появлялась уже давно: пару раз я была почти уверена, что Инга наконец переступила черту смерти окончательно, но затем она снова начинала мне сниться — и я понимала, что Инга всё ещё где-то неподалёку. Я не могла ответить себе на вопрос, рада ли этому. Инга, кажется, становилась константой, постоянной переменной. К её появлениям невозможно было привыкнуть: никто ведь не ожидает прихода уже около двух лет официально мертвой клиентки. 

Я продолжала думать о том, как отношусь к Инге и её присутствию на периферии моей жизни и с удивлением обнаружила, что привыкла к ней и не хочу её терять. Именно это — а ещё то, что я была вынуждена молчать о ней, чтобы не показаться сумасшедшей — заставляло меня злиться и раздражаться при мысли о ней. Теперь, когда она стояла передо мной, это ощущение достигло своего апогея.

— Проходи, — я замялась, — я чем-то могу тебе помочь?

Пальто у неё было то же самое, и в какой-то момент я иррационально разозлилась — неужели нельзя взять в посмертие комплект достаточно теплой одежды, чтобы не бродить в декабре в демисезонном пальто. Я фыркнула от такой беспечности, разозлилась, тут же рассмеялась от абсурдности своих мыслей, и злость вдруг схлынула.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — она всё ещё вела себя неуверенно, так, точно ожидала отказа или моего гнева. Мой смешок её тоже не успокоил.

Я кивнула ей. Мне и правда было трудно сохранять спокойствие: я порядком устала от необходимости помнить о существующей неподалёку грани, из-за которой в любой момент могут постучать умершие.

«Это просто затянувшийся Хэллоуин», — подумала я и едва сдержала усмешку.

Инга ни в чем виновата не была, однако в зависимости от её просьбы я планировала среагировать соответствующим образом: мне не хотелось впускать её в своё личное пространство ближе допустимого.

— Есть ли смысл предлагать тебе чай?

Инга хмыкнула и немного расслабилась.

— На самом деле, я не откажусь. Там, на улице, холодно, а я... Ну, это сложно объяснить. Словом, да, я могу сейчас выпить чаю или вот продрогнуть. Потом... Потом исчезнет.

— Ты вообще можешь рассказывать мне об этом?

Я тоже налила себе чай, обхватила ладонями кружку и стала разглядывать Ингу. Кажется, с комплектом одежды я попала в точку — на ней был свитер из толстой вязки, джинсы... Только я всё равно бы её узнала, даже если бы она обрезала свои волосы или переменила бы манеру речи, или сделала что угодно ещё: те духи. Я даже нашла их в парфюмерном, пользуясь не то наугад сделанной картой нот, не то интуицией. Там, в верхних нотах, были ещё бамбук и клевер, а в нотах сердца пионы и мимозы. Теперь я слышала эти ноты так отчетливо, точно это были мои собственные духи — только вот я больше не могла пользоваться духами, где слышала бергамот. Да и вереск, тревоживший меня с апреля, я тоже вдруг невзлюбила. 

— Об этом — могу. Ты все равно о многом знаешь.

Она отхлебнула чай и смешно наморщила нос.

— Горячий?

— Ага. Вообще... Я хотела спросить — не для себя и не из-за себя. Одной из... Из моих нынешних знакомых нужна помощь. Кажется, она не может уйти, потому что, если так можно выразиться, не закрыла гештальт. 

— Почему она не пришла сама? — я нахмурилась. — Что значит «не может уйти»? Инга, если есть какой-то подвох, тебе лучше сказать мне об этом сразу.

— Ей семнадцать лет. Она очень пугливая и тревожная. И она не может уйти за грань — туда, насовсем. На самом деле, я тоже не могу, но у меня на то есть свои причины.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Инга замолчала и уставилась в окно. Я не торопила её — ей нужно было собраться с мыслями, а у меня было определенное время, которое я могла посвятить этой ситуации. Именно поэтому я поднялась с кресла и закрыла дверь так, как делала всегда, когда приходил клиент. В первую очередь из-за того, что не знала — увидит ли Ингу кто-то кроме меня, да и нам нужно было пространство. 

— Я действительно мертва, — на этой фразе Инга чуть ухмыльнулась, — но, как видишь, я здесь. Я могу чувствовать, могу пить чай, могу ещё раз попасть под машину. Да, если я захочу, меня увидят люди. В этом и состоит наша проблема: у всех есть причины, по которым мы остаемся. Мои причины я тебе не скажу: это сложно и долго. А вот она... Я пытаюсь ей помочь, потому что хочу помочь хоть кому-нибудь. Может, дашь пару советов, как отпустить ситуацию и не пытаться вмешаться?

Я замолчала. Мне нужно было подумать. 

— Не могу ответить сейчас. Мне нужно знать ситуацию, разобраться, что происходит. 

— Понимаю. — Инга устало кивнула, её волосы растрепались и на секунду закрыли лицо. Создавалось ощущение, точно так она скрывала своё разочарование — и что-то ещё. Теперь, по её вине и воле тоже находясь на грани пространств жизни и смерти, я вместе с ней чувствовала досаду и растерянность. Я не могла сказать, что я не рада её видеть, я просто беспокоилась и ощущала некоторую усталость. Я не знала, как помочь Инге — и, что было самым досадным, я не могла предложить ей обратиться к кому-то ещё. Мы давно вышли за грань терапевтических отношений, но теперь это становилось круговой порукой, чего мне категорически не хотелось. 

— Приходи через пару дней, хорошо?

— Конечно. Прости, что помешала.

— Тебе не за что извиняться.

Она ушла, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Я не смотрела ей вслед. 

***

Я потянулась за сигаретой, достала зажигалку и замерла. В начале декабря я купила пачку сигарет и изредка смаковала их. Дым перед моими глазами поднялся и растаял. Вдох, выдох, вдох. Руки мерзли, но я не хотела, чтобы перчатки пропахли табаком.

Улицы постепенно пустели. Я возвращалась домой в половине одиннадцатого: села на трамвай и, обхватив сумку, провела полчаса в прохладном трясущемся вагоне. Теперь я, немного торопясь, возвращалась домой — спустя пару месяцев после случившегося с Анной я сменила квартиру, переехав чуть дальше. Довольна я не была: приходилось обходить гаражи, то и дело посматривать на парковку, торопливо заходить в ближайший магазин. Я обычно брала свежий хлеб, фарш и перцы. Иногда мне хотелось готовить, и тогда я сосредоточенно фаршировала овощи, сочетая их то с рисом, то с гречневой кашей. Сегодня стоять у плиты мне не хотелось. 

Сосредоточиться не получалось. Мысли то останавливались на предложении Инги, то касались моей мамы, то заставляли вспоминать... Я встретила одного человека в мае, практически перед тем, как уехала в отпуск. Я вернулась, он встретил меня в аэропорту — и я подумала, что в этой истории есть смысл. Пара месяцев, проведенных с ним, были по-своему хороши: я расслаблялась, позволяла себе наслаждаться происходящим и ничего не менять. Мне хотелось доверия и покоя. Порой мы говорили часами, порой уютно молчали, читая что-то или смотря фильм, пару раз мы съездили в Киев и часами гуляли по заполненному солнцем городу. 

Я могла погладить его по голове, провести рукой по щеке, задеть шею... Он не был красив, но и плох тоже не был. Для меня он пах медом и молоком. Я успела полюбить эти запахи. Только вот он тянулся к своей бывшей девушке и ушел, встретив её однажды на улице, затем проводив до дома, зайдя к ней и оставшись там снова. Я спросила, что произошло, а он дал мне ответ. 

Одиночество и чувство отверженности я проживала до сих пор. Иногда он снился мне, и тогда Триша приходила и мурлыкала, уткнувшись мне в шею. Однажды я проснулась в слезах и сквозь дрему увидела Ингу, сидящую на краешке кровати. Она даже не сняла пальто, так и сидела, встревоженно и грустно глядя на меня. Я вскочила, но никого не было, и Триша сонно, недоуменно посмотрела на меня. Я легла обратно, а проснулась больной — тело ныло, я немного охрипла, поднялась температура. Пару дней я оставалась дома: читала книги, смотрела кино — мне вдруг захотелось пересмотреть «Солярис». Было больно, но совсем недолго. После фильма я пошла в душ и, стоя под горячей водой, вдруг ощутила спокойствие и угасающую нежность. Удивительно, но мне стало значительно легче, точно слезы и обида ушли вместе с финальными титрами. 

Теперь я вспоминала об этом спокойно. Прошлое, каким бы притягательным оно ни было, оставалось прошлым. 

В настоящем у меня была насыщенная рабочая неделя, вечерний звонок подруге и воспоминания об одном сне об Инге.

— Я могу связаться с тобой сама? — я глядела на Ингу чуть прищурившись. Она стояла напротив окна, и солнце заливало светом её лицо — так, что я едва могла разглядеть её черты.

— Можешь просто позвать меня. Минут через пятнадцать я подойду.

— Так просто?

— Ага. Пока я здесь, я... на связи.

— Пока ты здесь?

Инга покачала головой. Она опиралась на подоконник, теребила подол светло-синего голубого платья. 

— Однажды мне придется уйти.

— Куда? — я нахмурилась и подошла ближе.

— Посмотри в окно!

Я выглянула и вдруг увидела залитую солнцем улицу, полную людей — кто-то шел по своим делам, кто-то сидел на скамейках, кто-то говорил по телефону. Смутно знакомая мне девушка курила неподалёку от остановки. 

— Здесь всё заканчивается. И начинается заново. Ты же понимаешь... Хотя бы умом — понимаешь, что я мертва?

— Да. А ты?

Инга замерла и нахмурилась. 

— Понимаю, но не признаю. Я так многого лишилась. Все мы. Каждый, кто умирает — в срок или нет — лишается чего-то значимого.

— И что потеряла ты?

— Саму жизнь. Ну, знаешь, эту свободу, надежды, безмятежность. Здесь, за чертой, только ответственность, последствия. Туман. Так много тумана, Юля, ты бы знала...

— Мне очень жаль, что тебе приходится проходить через это, — я произнесла эти слова и ощутила дрожь в своем голосе, — и страшно, что меня тоже ждёт это.

— Не бойся.

Инга сделала быстрый шаг ко мне. На миг я увидела её темно-карие, узкие глаза прямо перед собой. Увидела — и проснулась. 

Глава 2. 

— Я боюсь, что мой друг совершил что-то плохое... — Даша замолчала, закусила губу, опустила глаза в пол, — Не знаю, почему я пришла с этим к психологу. Я просто испугалась, а рассказать некому.

— Ты примерно представляешь, о чем... плохом идет речь?

— Нет. То есть, мне кажется, это как-то связано с его бывшей девушкой. Иногда он кричит во сне на неё.

— Ты давно это заметила?

— Пару месяцев назад у нас с ним зашел разговор о ней... Он, Ренат, сказал, что они сильно поругались напоследок.

— Напоследок? — я нахмурилась, и Даша нахмурилась следом.

— Она покончила с собой. Уже давно, больше трех лет назад.

Даша тяжело вздохнула и поправила темно-синее платье. От неё пахло маслом камелии и почему-то рисовой пудрой. Запахи были неяркие, бледные, напоминающие скорее отдушку от мебели, нежели духи. Я пристально посмотрела на неё: она сидела, выпрямив спину и сложив руки на коленях, так, точно находилась на допросе. 

— И ты считаешь, что твой молодой человек имеет к этому какое-то отношение? Прости, если это звучит жестко.

— Нет, я так не считаю! Хотя... — она стушевалась и, продолжая хмуриться, начала теребить подол платья, — Я не знаю. Я правда не знаю.

— И это тебя беспокоит.

— Очень. Понимаете, я... Я боюсь за него. Я правда его люблю. Но каждый раз, когда он кричит по ночам её имя и говорит не сметь ему мешать, мне становится страшно и за себя.

— Вы засыпаете в разное время?

— Он ложится позже, но я сплю чутко. Всегда просыпаюсь, когда это начинается.

— А как давно это началось? Он ведь не всегда видел эти кошмары?

— Мы не так давно начали жить вместе. Раньше он тоже спал плохо, но не так — просто вертелся во сне, отбирал одеяло, всё такое. А теперь, когда я все время рядом... Мы немного похожи, понимаете? Она тоже маленькая, темненькая. Была.

— Вы были знакомы?

— Лара училась на том же факультете, была немного младше — буквально на пару лет. Первокурсница. Она покончила с собой спустя пару недель после того, как бросила Рената.

— Ты точно знаешь, что она была инициатором расставания?

Даша смущенно и неловко улыбнулась. 

— Да, Ренат сказал мне это. Ну и... Я прочитала их переписку. Она написала ему «Как ты понимаешь, между нами всё кончено», он ничего ей не ответил.

— Ренат знает о том, что ты читала их переписку?

— Нет, конечно.

— На следующем сеансе мы обязательно об этом поговорим, хорошо? — я глубоко вздохнула, — Сейчас время подошло к концу.

— Ренат часто это говорит. Что время вышло. Это тяжело слышать.

— Вряд ли он говорит это о тебе. Я тоже говорю не о тебе, а о структуре сеанса. 

Когда Даша вышла из кабинета, я почувствовала себя уставшей. Так же, как и она, я была скованной — я начала ощущать это ещё в середине сеанса, но почему-то не сказала об этом. Всё-таки я была погружена в рассказ девушки; её страх можно было понять, ведь столкновение со смертью и возможной виной близкого человека — тяжелое испытание как для их отношений, так и для самой Даши. 

«Значит, была Лара... — я нарисовала в блокноте букву Л и обвела её в кружок, — был Ренат, они были вместе. Пунктирная линия. Лара умерла несколько лет назад, теперь Ренат встречается с Дашей и по-прежнему переживает смерть бывшей девушки...» — я подчеркнула имена ребят и посмотрела на схему. Схема мне не помогала, что было очевидно с самого начала. И всё-таки я поддалась искушению уложить весь нарратив в схему со стрелочками и линиями, точно это должно было помочь мне понять суть происходящего. Но за один сеанс это было невозможно. 

***

— Давай пройдемся, — произнесла Инга с порога.

Я недоуменно посмотрела на неё, затем на стоящие на столике чашки с чаем. 

— На улице глубокий минус, знаешь ли. Мы могли бы поговорить о той твоей подруге здесь, раз уж договорились.

— Ой, прости! — она тут же поморщилась, — Просто река замерзла. Я хотела, чтобы ты это увидела.

— Нет, ничего, я не против небольшой прогулки. Конечно, это странно, но, думаю, мы можем себе это позволить?

— Раз уж я предложила, определенно.

Я быстро оделась и вслед за Ингой вышла в коридор. Моя темно-синяя короткая куртка немного топорщилась от кардигана, а еще — от шали поверх куртки. Зимой я искала любые способы сохранять тепло, в том числе, заматывалась во все теплые вещи, какие только могла найти. К тому же, ветер на набережной был значительно сильнее. 

Мы спустились по лестнице и вышли из здания. Я работала в старом здании, построенном в прошлом веке — на третьем этаже, где располагался мой кабинет, постоянно дуло, к тому же, окна выходили на тротуар и проезжую часть. К вечеру становилось шумно, и тогда я закрывала окно. 

— У тебя свет горит допоздна. Ты так долго работаешь?

— Как правило, да. Иногда остаюсь подумать, проанализировать прошедший день. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто стало интересно.

Инга пожала плечами. Она замотала огромную черную шаль поверх своего пальто и теперь походила на нахохлившуюся ворону. Эти птицы постоянно кричали около моего нынешнего дома, и на секунду я задумалась о том, каково это будет — жить там весной, в период цветения, больше не видеть из окна ни центральные улицы, ни толпы людей, а только горстки редких прохожих, идущих от стоянки до подъезда или магазина. Весна, о которой было наивно даже задумываться, вдруг показалась мне чем-то отчаянно желанным и оттого еще более недоступным. 

— Ты стала более наблюдательной, — заметила я.

— А что мне ещё остаётся? — Инга грустно вздохнула, — Я часто прихожу сюда. Смотрю на замерзший Днепр. На набережную, засыпанную снегом. Летом, до всего, что случилось со мной, я часто проводила здесь время — сидела на плитах, рисовала мелом. Бьюсь об заклад, пару моих рисунков еще не стерли.

— Ты можешь делать это и сейчас, не так ли?

— Могу, но не хочу. Хочу оставить светлые воспоминания о той, предыдущей жизни. В этой всё совсем иначе. Лара говорит, это потому что мы давно на грани. Проживаем несколько жизней подряд, каждая из них — иная.

— Лара?

— Да, я тебе как раз про неё и говорила. Мы с ней ходили навещать мою маму: она пришла в себя, стала улыбаться снова. Я видела её целых десять минут, она выглядит куда лучше. Наверное, даже снова ходит на свой фитнес. 

— Подожди, — я растерянно покачала головой, — Лара умерла три года назад, не так ли?

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Становилось холодно. От Днепра дул сильный, порывистый ветер. Я смотрела на сизые облака надо мной, на стоящие вдалеке краны, на понемногу замерзающую реку. Повинуясь внутреннему желанию, я вытащила пачку сигарет, достала одну и закурила. Терпко запахло табаком и вишней — я курила тонкие сигариллы с вишневой отдушкой. Инга недоуменно посмотрела на меня, вздохнула, но промолчала.

— Моя клиентка немного связана с этим делом. Я не могу рассказать тебе. Профессиональная этика.

— Тогда ты уже знаешь, что случилось с Ларой? — Инга развернулась ко мне, плотнее закуталась в свою шаль.

— Нет. Я ничего не знаю о ней.

— Она покончила с собой, потому что её парень её изнасиловал.

— Что?!

— Об этом так и не узнали, когда расследовали... то, как она умерла. Каким-то образом скрыл её парень, что ли. Лара до сих пор жутко зла на него, и я могу её понять. Именно поэтому я говорила тебе о вмешательстве в его жизнь. Она... доводит его. И я считаю, что она права и не права одновременно. 

— У неё есть право злиться, — медленно произнесла я, — и это определенно несколько сложнее, чем «незакрытый гештальт».

Слова смешались в моей голове. Я не могла сосредоточиться ни на беседе, ни на окружающем мире — то, что сказала мне Инга, внезапно прояснило всё, что могло происходить теперь между Ренатом и Дашей. Но от этого не становилось легче, напротив, я смутно понимала, как полученная информация может повлиять на процесс терапии. 

— Считаешь, я не должна была рассказывать тебе? — Инга осторожно тронула меня за рукав куртки.

— Не должна была... Или должна. Так или иначе, ты рассказала, — я только сейчас заметила, что всё это время не стряхивала пепел, — и это единственное, что имеет значение. А теперь нам пора возвращаться.

Инга кивнула мне, и в подступающих сумерках мы медленно двинулись по набережной обратно. Краем уха я слышала, как продолжают каркать вороны, и это снова заставляло меня чувствовать себя так, точно я нахожусь на съемках второсортного фильма ужасов.

«Может быть, я что-то делаю не так?» — в который раз задумалась я и снова не нашлась с ответом. 

К своему ужасу, остаток вечера я думала о том, продолжала ли Инга меня любить.

Глава 3. 

— Привет, мам, — поздоровалась я.

В трубке слышался шум дороги; кажется, мама сейчас ехала на автобусе или на маршрутке. Честно говоря, я смутно представляла транспортную систему в Тбилиси. 

— Привет, Юля! — мама звучала бодро.

— Как у тебя дела?

— Неплохо... Нашла тут себе квартирку. Живу далеко от центра, но это ничего. Понемногу привыкаю. Как у тебя?

— Всё как всегда: работаю, работаю, работаю. Думаю, где провести новый год.

— Я на праздники останусь здесь. Погуляю по городу, знаешь, схожу на какой-нибудь спектакль.

— Хорошие планы. А приехать точно не хочешь?

— Извини, но не в этот раз.

— Ничего страшного.

Мы помолчали. 

— Тут пахнет дикими розами. Практически везде, — наконец начала говорить мама, — люди здесь очень любят розы, используют в парфюме для себя, а ещё для авто и для дома. Я тут заходила в гости к соседке, а у неё так пахнет розами, будто она живет в палисаднике. Ещё хлебом и мясом пахнет. Очень необычная пища, но вкусная. Я отвыкла от такой еды. Хлеб всегда с тмином, горячий, очень вкусный. 

— Мам, тебе там хорошо? — я не выдержала.

— Юля, ты знаешь, да. Я понимаю, о чем ты думаешь — ты с твоим образованием только и анализируешь людей. Но мне тут правда совсем неплохо. Может быть, я останусь здесь.

— Почему бы и не находиться в месте, где тебе хорошо? — сквозь слезы я улыбалась.

Я едва понимала, отчего я плачу. Моя мама уехала в другую страну и очевидно наслаждалась жизнью, окончательно отпустив и меня, и всё прошлое. Я оставалась наедине со своим одиночеством, именно тогда, когда мне так нужна была поддержка, но я не могла винить маму за то, что она наконец решила жить своей жизнью — она всё сделала правильно. 

Я отпускала маму тоже. Поздно, очень поздно, особенно для человека с моей специальностью — я долго избавлялась от мысли, что из-за того, что я психолог, я должна быть исключительно осознанным и проработавшим буквально всё человеком — но отпускала. Мама заслуживала счастья, и это было естественным, испытывать счастье вдали от меня и не из-за меня. Точно так же нормальным было испытывать вдали от меня и не из-за меня тоску, горечь и досаду. 

Когда мы закончили разговор, я поплакала ещё немного, но затем мне стало легче. Как будто ещё один кусочек моей жизни наконец встал на место — и в то же время у меня возникло пугающее ощущение, точно я прощаюсь со своей жизнью вместе со своими слабостями. 

***

— Мне кажется, у меня бред, я точно крышей поехала, — едва ли не с порога начала говорить Даша.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Она всхлипнула и взмахнула рукой. Сладковатый, фруктовый запах духов смешивался с табаком, отчего у меня возникало ощущение, что я сижу в кинотеатре. Сладкая вата, слишком много навязчивых, «химических» роз в чьих-то духах, а рядом недавно куривший какую-то дрянь человек. То, что и сигареты дешевые, я почувствовала сразу — это было заметно по сильной отдушке и заметному шлейфу запаха. Мои сигариллы таким эффектом не обладали. На секунду я отвлеклась, задумавшись о том, не стоит ли бросить курить — уже привычный «ритуал» сигареты с утра начинал меня тревожить. 

— Я видела Лару, — выдавила из себя Даша.

На секунду мир точно померк. 

— Когда и где? Можешь описать обстоятельства? — нарочито спокойно спросила я.

Пугающе сильно заболела голова. Я почувствовала запах фиалок, зная, что его не может быть здесь — я избегала вереска, фиалок и бергамота так тщательно, что проверяла даже освежители воздуха. Травмирующие воспоминания оставались таковыми и по сей день, хотя я уже могла спокойно говорить о потере двух клиенток за последние несколько лет. И всё-таки прямо сейчас рана точно открылась снова — в похожем состоянии мне звонила Анна, а вскоре её забрала её маленькая мёртвая подруга. 

— На улице. Узнала по голосу: она шла с какой-то девушкой, они спорили. Причем спорили о том, что нужно оставить кого-то в покое — и я испугалась, что речь шла о Ренате. Вообще говорилось о каких-то страшных вещах, о насилии.

— Как ты считаешь, почему Ренату может сниться Лара?

— Чувство вины? — Даша замялась. — Наверное, оно, в конце концов, она же покончила с собой после расставания с ним.

— А тебе никогда не хотелось спросить его о снах?

— Я спрашивала. С самого начала.

— И он? — я замерла.

— Отмалчивается или даже кричит. Говорит, лезу не в свое дело.

— Такая реакция очень неоднозначна, тебе не кажется?

— Вот поэтому я и боюсь, что он правда сделал что-то плохое. И, что самое страшное, я ведь его девушка. Получается, я разделяю ответственность.

— Ответственность за что?

— За его поступки. Разве быть с человеком не означает быть с ним во всём?

— Да, но это вовсе не делает тебя ответственной за его поступки, тем более, за прошлые.

— Вы тоже считаете, что он сделал Ларе что-то плохое?

— Я не знаю, — я пожала плечами, чувствуя, что не лгу Даше, — я не могу говорить об этом, не зная всей правды. Но, по моему опыту, кошмары говорят о какой-то не пережитой ситуации. Никто кроме Рената сейчас не знает, о чем идет речь.

Даша замолчала. Я разглядывала её, скованную, неуверенную. Только сейчас я заметила, какая она хрупкая и тоненькая — маленькая девочка, растерянная перед лицом внезапно открывшихся обстоятельств. 

— Я боюсь, что... Что то, что Ренат скрывает, наши отношения разрушит. 

— Как ты считаешь, ваши отношения не смогут выдержать его прошлого?

— У нас... — она замялась, — Не самые благополучные отношения. Понимаете, он очень вспыльчивый.

— И как это проявляется?

— Часто кричит. Мы довольно много ссоримся, потом всё налаживается — он извиняется, становится очень нежным, ласковым. А потом снова и снова. Мне бывает тяжело с ним.

— Но ты согласилась жить с ним, — я внимательно глядела на неё.

«Девочка, и это очень зря...» — подумала я и тут же отмахнулась от своих оценочных суждений. Мало ли что я считаю — моя позиция в данном случае не играет никакой роли, выбор всегда остаётся за клиентом. 

— Да, согласилась. Но до этого мы едва не расстались: очень сильно поругались, он разбил кулак об стену прямо при мне. Я рыдала, конечно, было страшно. Потом он успокоился, долго просил прощения. Тогда и сказал, что всегда хотел жить вместе, а приревновал, потому что боится, что не справится без меня.

— Он склонен к ревности?

— Не то чтобы ревности... Ему просто не нравятся мои друзья. Мы сейчас меньше общаемся, к сожалению, хотя может он и прав насчет них. Настя кажется ему легкомысленной, Саша... Ну, в общем, немного неполноценной в плане сексуальности.

— А как её личная жизнь относится к Ренату?

— Хороший вопрос. Но я просто сталкиваюсь с тем, что начинаю соглашаться и теряться. Я не могу с ним спорить.

— А как ты думаешь, что ему снится? Можешь пофантазировать?

— Наверное, спор с Ларой о чем-нибудь. Если он говорит не сметь мешать... Как будто её призрак преследует его. Я не верю в мистику, но иногда мне кажется, что он боится.

— Ему есть чего бояться?

— Должно быть, есть.

Запах сладостей и сигарет стал невыносимым. Завершив сеанс, я поднялась и открыла окно. Даша, одевающаяся у входа, пристально посмотрела на меня. 

— Вы выглядите бледной, — наконец заметила она.

— Ничего страшного, — слабо улыбнулась я.

Как только Даша вышла, я сползла в кресло. Голова кружилась всё сильнее. Я с усилием поднялась, чтобы умыться, но едва встав, поняла, что лучше было посидеть. Пахло розами и вереском, и вереск ощущался всё сильнее. Пространство начало плыть перед глазами, и когда мне показалось, что я слышу шаги Анны, я прошептала: 

— Инга!

Затем я потеряла сознание. 

Очнулась я от слабого прикосновения к своей щеке. Я с трудом открыла глаза и увидела склонившуюся надо мной Ингу. 

— Юля, так нельзя... — она говорила сдавленным шепотом.

— Нельзя что?

— Ты зовешь к себе то, что звать опасно. Можешь встать?

— Постараюсь.

Опираясь на Ингу, я поднялась с пола и села в кресло. Инга, бледная и расстроенная, села на диван напротив. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что я зову?

— Ты как приманка для призраков. Анна и правда чуть не пришла. А ещё и Лара... Я привязана к тебе, а к остальным привязана ты.

— Привязана?

— Не заставляй меня произносить это снова! — Инга изменилась в лице. — Всё это время я привязана к тебе, потому что ты мне дорога! Я могла умереть ещё тогда, тем летом, окончательно, но когда я оказалась в тумане, то отказалась уходить! Знаешь, как это больно — быть сцепленной с человеком, который так ищет смерти, что тянет к себе её раз за разом? Ты даже не представляешь, что такое — умереть, а погляди на себя! Думаешь, это я влеку к тебе призраков?

— Не кричи на меня. Мне неприятно.

— Прости.

Инга мгновенно замолчала. Она прикусила губу, одернула свой — на этот раз пушистый — свитер, опустила глаза. 

— Мне жаль, что я сорвалась. Но я действительно считаю, что то, что происходит вокруг тебя, не череда случайностей. Пожалуйста, подумай о своих отношениях со смертью. А я пойду.

Не оборачиваясь, она подхватила пальто и вышла из кабинета. 

Я смотрела ей вслед, пока дверь не хлопнула. 

Глава 4. 

— Я помню о том, как я хотела умереть.

— Я тоже помню это... — Ирина грустно кивнула мне, — почему вы вспомнили об этом?

— Много думала о последних годах своей жизни. Мне начинает казаться, что я... как будто прощаюсь со всем. Мама, клиенты, переезд... Отношения. Всё подходит к концу.

— Может быть, это не финал, а новое начало?

— Хотелось бы верить.

— У вас сегодня необычные духи.

— Я вернулась к классике: пачули и бергамот. Ещё жасмин, лимон и альдегиды.

— Шанель, не так ли?

— Да, она. Я скучала по этим нотам. Жасмин ощущается сильнее всего, но трудно не услышать бергамот, особенно если очень хочешь его почувствовать.

— Вы снова думаете об Инге?

Я кивнула. Оглядевшись, я увидела новый цветок на подоконнике в кабинете Ирины. Банальный фикус вдруг показался мне ярчайшим напоминанием о том, что жизнь продолжается даже зимой, даже когда всё внутри меня болит и рвется наружу. 

— Мне очень больно думать о ней. Я всё ещё ощущаю вину и горечь из-за её смерти.

— Мне до сих пор снится клиентка, погибшая девять лет назад.

— Я не знала об этом. Мне жаль.

— На самом деле, сейчас я очень спокойно говорю об этом. Но когда вы впервые заговорили об Инге, я ощутила себя беззащитной — точно мои воспоминания вернулись вместе с вашими словами.

— Вы расскажете, что с ней произошло?

— Она покончила с собой. Биполярное расстройство, смешанный эпизод. Я думаю, она просто не выдержала стресса из-за учебы и навалившейся на неё ответственности за своего брата. Родители не очень-то помогали, жизнь не баловала. К тому же, мы обе понимаем, что влечет за собой смешанный эпизод.

— А таблетки? Она принимала их?

— К сожалению, она саботировала процесс. Делала паузы, была уверена, что справится самостоятельно.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Мне тоже. Каждый раз, когда кто-то умирает не своей смертью, я думаю о том, что мир становится немного хуже с их уходом.

— Инга рассказывала, что рисует на набережной. Рисовала, конечно. Я приходила на набережную не так давно и думала о том, как она сидела там с мелками. Как архитектор, она хорошо рисовала.

— Вы скорбите по ней.

— Она до сих пор мне снится.

Инга и вправду снилась мне. Иногда мы разговаривали, иногда молчали, иногда просто ехали вместе. Я много думала над тем, почему так часто вижу её во сне — выражалась ли так вина или боль, или, может быть, я просто скучала по ней. Просыпаясь, я чувствовала запах бергамота и почему-то жасмина. В конце концов я привыкла к этому запаху; теперь мне не было больно, разве что тоскливо. 

Я чувствовала накатывающую на меня усталость. День за днем я работала, теряя смысл существования: мне начинало казаться, что я механически выполняю свои обязанности, и в то же время я воспринимала переживания клиентов острее, чем прежде. Именно поэтому я вернулась к еженедельной личной терапии. Я начинала беспокоиться не только за Ингу, но и за себя. 

«Если бы только кто-то знал о том, что Инга в какой-то степени жива, мне было бы легче», — в очередной раз подумала я. Мысль не вызвала боли. 

Я снова вдохнула запах металла и лилий и внезапно почувствовала, что задыхаюсь. 

— Вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Ирина.

— Давайте откроем окно, — выдавила я, — просто, кажется, простыла.

Я видела, что Ирина мне не поверила, но не стала вмешиваться. 

***

— Ренат в больнице.

Даша рыдала в трубку последние десять минут. На часах было около двух ночи, но я ответила на звонок, помня о том, как мне звонила Анна. 

—Можешь ответить, что произошло? 

— Он... Стал задыхаться, как будто его душили. При этом он точно давился словами, шептал «Уходи, отстань от меня, это ты во всём виновата». Потом Ренат посинел, я вызвала скорую и его увезли с подозрением на сердечный приступ. Я жду в приемной.

— Пожалуйста, постарайся успокоиться. То, что произошло с ним, безусловно, ужасно, но он справится и выкарабкается. Просто нужно поверить в это.

— Почему он говорил, что кто-то — наверное, Лара — виновата во всем?...

— Я не знаю. — я пожала плечами, сонно щурясь, — Возможно, чувство вины было сильнее его, что реализовалось в психосоматике.

«Или Лара задушила его во сне...» — мрачно подумала я. Второй вариант был гораздо вероятнее. 

Когда Даша положила трубку, я подошла к окну и закурила. То, что пришло мне в голову, могло оказаться фатальным, однако я чувствовала, что это единственно верный вариант. 

«Вы слишком вовлекаетесь в дела ваших клиентов», — снова услышала я. 

— Я не вижу другого выхода. — я кивнула и повернулась к входной двери. — Лара, приходи, пожалуйста, нам нужно поговорить.

Гардения. Но только не свежая, чуть сладковатая, отдающая жасмином и розой одновременно. В моей небольшой квартире, привыкшей к запахам духов, цветов, домашней пищи и изредка ароматических свечей, теперь пахло гниющими тропическими лесами — теми лесами, где цвела и царствовала дикая гардения. Мох. Грибы. Мокрая звериная шкура. 

Я готова была задохнуться от омерзения и восхищения. 

Лара не потрудилась прикрыть за собой дверь. В отличие от Инги она легко, едва нажав на ручку, открыла дверь — замок её, что естественно, не остановил, проскользнула в коридор, стащила с себя дутую зеленую куртку и уставилась на меня. 

— Вы меня звали. — она пристально и оценивающе огляделась.

— Нам нужно поговорить о Даше и Ренате.

— Хорошо.

Ступала она медленно и осторожно, так, точно в любой момент готова была броситься назад — туда, в туман и мрак, откуда, вне сомнения, и пришла. В эту секунду я бесконечно верила в слова Инги — и в то, что за чертой только туман и серость, и в то, что мы не всегда получаем по заслугам, и в то, что значим только человеческий выбор. 

Лара, кажется, выбрала. 

Она была маленькая, темноволосая, с очень серьезными темно-карими глазами; взгляд был пристальным и сосредоточенным — таким, пожалуй, глядят во время выпускных экзаменов подающие надежды ученики. Впрочем, сколько сессий она успела сдать после ЗНО? 

— Одну сессию. Зимнюю. Я умерла в апреле, как-то не сложилось с летними экзаменами. Ещё вопросы?

— Прости, я просто пыталась вспомнить, сколько тебе лет.

— Восемнадцать. Едва исполнилось.

Она едва сдерживалась. Всем своим существом я ощущала сильнейшую тревогу — маленькая девочка передо мной была так же обманчива, как сквозняк в квартире, где были закрыты все окна и двери. И в то же время, под гневливостью и жаждой мести Лара была спокойна в своей чудовищной правоте. 

— Гардения пахнет справедливостью, вам не кажется? — она улыбнулась. — Мои духи. Я знаю, как вы видите мир — вслушиваетесь в запахи, ориентируетесь на них, составляете карты. Вы немного беспомощны в своей бытийности, но любой живущий беспомощен. Дрожите, это тоже заметно. Вам тяжело даются вода и тропики? Альдегиды лучше?

Сквозь давящий и душный запах цветов я вдруг ощутила глоток свежего воздуха. Я глубоко вдохнула, в первую секунду не понимая, откуда — неужели открылось окно? Только спустя пару секунд до меня дошло, в чем дело. 

Даша свернулась на диване и разглядывала меня. 

— Да, так лучше. Спасибо. Ты как-то регулируешь запахи?

— Вроде того. Вам нравятся корабли?

— Нравятся.

Я всё ещё коллекционировала кораблики. Каждый раз, глядя на них, мне хотелось освободиться вместе с ними — вырваться, прорваться на волю, разбив стекло и уплыть в мировой океан. Но, равно как и они, я следовала правилу — не существует свободы без ограничений. Их ограничивали бутылки, в которых они находились, меня — моя жизнь и мои обязанности. 

Раньше корабли символизировали надежду. Я ещё помнила, как рассказывала об этом Инге — в прошлой квартире она стояла у шкафа и держала в руках модель корабля, купленного в Технологическом музее Берлина. Теперь я с печалью вспоминала об этих временах: только начинавшаяся история с Ингой, запутанные предстоящие ходы, работа, работа, работа, Олег, Триша... 

— Триша, прекрати!

Триша свернулась напротив Лары и рычала ей в лицо. Впервые я видела мою кошку в подобном раздражении. 

— Почему вы все так меня ненавидите?

— Что? — я растерялась.

— Почему вы все хотите видеть во мне абсолютное зло? Убийца. Преступница. Шантажистка. Почему никто из вас не посмотрит глубже? Ваша кошка — и та ненавидит меня за факт нахождения в вашей квартире!

— Ты можешь рассказать сама, что произошло между тобой и Ренатом.

— И вы мне поверите?

— А у меня есть причины тебе не верить?

Лара опустила глаза. Внезапно давящий, душный аромат полностью отступил и тогда я вдруг услышала легкую сладость лилий, ладан и запах жженых спичек. Возникало ощущение, будто полностью раскрывшиеся лилии медленно горят в пламени церковных свечей. Мне вдруг показалось, что я поняла что-то очень важное — то, что невозможно объяснить словами, а можно только прожить. 

— Это слово мертвой девочки против успешно выжившего мальчика. — она вздохнула и зажмурилась, когда по её щекам наконец потекли слезы. — Это мое слово — никому не известной первокурсницы против успешного взрослого человека, это слово женщины против слова мужчины. Ренат сделал так, что мне бы никто не поверил. О, у него была идеальная репутация! Хороший коллега, талантливый человек, да, малость замкнутый и нервный, но всегда готов прийти на помощь и послушать. Кто бы знал, что он притворяется.

— А он притворялся?

— Он... Такое ощущение, что он гнил заживо, понимаете! Он грыз сам себя — и грыз других людей тоже. Считал, что все обманывают его, намерены его оболгать, сам себе не верил. Инга сказала, это комплекс самозванца. Но он оболгал и меня тоже! Сегодня говорил одно, назавтра — совсем иное, о событиях прошлого месяца отзывался так, точно это вообще не с нами происходило. И на каждое мое возмущение говорил, что это я — истеричка, нервная барышня, склонная воспринимать всё слишком близко к сердцу, что я цепляюсь за него! Об этом знали все его знакомые. Он говорил это как бы между прочим, вбрасывал в паузах между деловыми разговорами параллельно правде, у меня не было никаких шансов против Рената в этой борьбе. А жить с этим — о, увольте! Я не хотела жить с тем, что моё тело, которое и так перенесло достаточно, теперь окончательно принадлежит ему. Эта кровь, которую очень трудно остановить, невозможность сесть или сделать пару шагов очень быстро... Никто не говорит о таких деталях, но именно сидеть потом больнее всего. Хотя нет, дышать тоже больно. Он ведь чуть меня не задушил.

— Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить подобное, — медленно произнесла я. В голове я уже «нарисовала» несколько картин, и теперь на меня накатывала тошнота. — Поэтому ты душила его?

— Конечно! — Лара слабо улыбнулась, — Я доводила его очень долго. Он не мог спать — видел меня каждую ночь, куда бы ни пошел. Я мерещилась ему на работе, в толпе, в транспорте. Да, я преследовала его. Но и хотела я самую малость.

— Чего ты хотела?

— Я хотела, чтобы он рассказал Даше правду и прекратил измываться и над ней. С тех пор, как я заметила, что в их отношениях стало происходить то же самое, я усилила хватку. Так — нельзя. Но что мне делать, смотреть, как он уничтожит её тоже? Даша ещё не знает, но Ренат ушел, тоже умер. Знаю, что его... забрали сразу. Он никому не причинит вреда. Даже мне. 

— Почему ты не сказала ей? Не поговорила во сне именно с Дашей?

— Я боялась, что она мне не поверит. Я никому не верила, если только кто говорил о Ренате гадости. Маленькая дурочка.

— Ты не знала.

— Это вопрос веры. Оптика зрения. Вы бы не поверили мне, если бы знали Рената.

— Даша тебе поверила. Она стала бояться, что Ренат совершил что-то плохое. Смогла поговорить со мной. Смогла рассказать, что он плохо обращался и с ней.

— Я никогда не хотела ей ничего дурного. Думаете, я хотела убивать?! Да, я ненавидела, да, я сгорала от ярости и обиды, да, в конечном счете, я уничтожила собственное тело — но я этого не хотела, меня лишили всего и загнали в угол! — Лара закусила губу и вскочила с кресла, — я не хотела становиться этим! Да, я виновата, я убила Рената, но если бы со мной ничего не произошло, я бы никогда этого не сделала!

По полу медленно полз туман. Клубясь, он темнел по краям, точно набираясь пыли. Не шевелясь, я смотрела, как дым подбирается к Ларе — прикасается к её ступням, лодыжкам, коленям. 

Лицо Лары исказилось. 

— Пожалуйста, запомните — не я этого хотела.

Триша продолжала рычать на туман даже тогда, когда он вместе с Ларой сгинул. 

***

Инга пришла, когда я уже проветрила квартиру от запахов гниющих цветов и тумана. Я стояла на балконе, устало куря какую-то по счету сигарету, когда услышала шорох за своей спиной. Тут же обернувшись, я увидела зареванную Ингу. 

— Что случилось? Инга?

Не глядя, я выбросила сигарету из окна и бросилась к ней. 

— Инга!

Она глядела на меня, заплаканная и счастливая. 

— Я не знала, жива ты или нет, когда шла сюда. Ты же понимаешь.... Ты понимаешь, что это не Лара, это... туман мог забрать тебя тоже?

— Забрать куда?

Инга расхохоталась. 

— Прости, я просто думаю, что ты понимаешь и без моих объяснений. Я... Мне было бы так больно узнать, что ты мертва.

— Инга, мне больно помнить, что мертва ты, — я выдохнула эти слова так, как порой выталкивала из себя воздух, заставляя дышать. — Не понимаю, как ты могла не замечать этого! Я чудовищно зла на тебя, на твою беззаботность, легкие пальто, стремление спасти всех кроме себя, потому что тебя мне не спасти и не вернуть. Рано или поздно ты окончательно покинешь меня, и если только я привяжусь к тебе еще больше — хотя бы на каплю — я буду вынуждена иметь дело с чем-то, чему не знаю имени. Да, я прячусь от тебя, от твоих слов, теплоты, внимания, от того, как и чем ты пахнешь, а ты продолжаешь приходить — во снах, в полудреме и наяву, ты всегда в двух шагах от меня, Инга! И я не понимаю, почему я должна сталкиваться с этим только теперь, когда всё так дорого и так поздно. — я смазала с лица дорожки слез и закусила губу, непонимающе посмотрела на Ингу. — Ты понимаешь, что происходит?

— Да. Я впервые почувствовала твой запах, знаешь? Ты пахнешь розами и бергамотом, туманным июньским утром, границей миров и зеленью. И мне очень больно говорить именно сейчас, но я пришла попросить тебя проводить меня.

— Куда? Когда?

— На замерзшую реку в два часа после полуночи. Это совсем скоро. Теперь я точно знаю, что ухожу.

Я закрыла глаза и принялась дышать глубоко и ровно, стараясь слышать только свои вдохи и чувствовать только движения груди и живота. 

«Вдох, — думала я, — ничего не происходит, я проживу эту боль, проживу отчаяние, а затем отпущу Ингу так, как давно должна была. Выдох, я справлюсь и переживу свои чувства, они сменятся другими, а я продолжусь. Просто сейчас очень больно, и я признаю свою боль, я...» 

Инга взяла меня за руку и я почему-то не сопротивлялась. Мы постояли в тишине — я не открывала глаз, а Инга не говорила ни слова. Я слышала её сбитое, сдавленное дыхание, такое, точно она отчаянно пыталась не реветь. 

На реке было холодно. С Днепра дул ветер, и я чуть щурилась, глядя вдаль. Я закуталась в своё пальто, завернувшись поверх в алую шаль, и теперь чувствовала себя героиней сентиментальных романов — той, оставляемой ждать капитана из очень давнего плавания. Чувства были тем страннее, чем яснее я понимала, что никому ничего не обещала. Триша, которую я побоялась оставить дома, мрачно мяукала из-под шали.

— Что сделаешь теперь?

— Шагну на реку и пойду по льду. В отличие от Лары у меня есть право выбора, так что уж куда добреду.

Инга улыбнулась мне. Не говоря ни слова, она спустилась по лестнице к берегу и воде, аккуратно нащупав лед, шагнула на него. Шла она спиной, а лицом развернувшись ко мне, продолжая вглядываться до тех пор, пока туман не встал стеной, разделяя нас. 

Я спустилась за ней следом. Несколько долгих минут я стояла рядом, дожидаясь, пока слезы прекратят так мучительно жечь глаза — в конце концов, я больше ничего не видела в послеполуночной глухой темноте, растворяющей в себе всё — зиму, людей, реку, туман. Наконец вернув себе контроль над дыханием, я несколько раз — точно на пробу — сделала вдох и выдох, и, убедившись, что всё ещё могу это, улыбнулась. 

Становилось холодно, а мне предстоял долгий путь. Ещё раз глубоко вздохнув, я шагнула на лед и улыбнулась давно клубившемуся вокруг меня и Триши туману.


End file.
